mctoran_rp_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Armor Legion
Mark 1 - Model Prime - Bleeding Prime Armor "Piece of cake, Richard." -Bruce's words to Richard when confronting Taghiathttps://board.ttvchannel.com/t/2059-the-invasion/49148/5693 The Mark 1 - Model Prime - Bleeding Prime Armor is Bruce Morgan's first armored suit which he created in hopes to put a stop to the Invasion that happened in 2059's The Invasion.https://mctoran-rp-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Morgan The Bleeding Prime Armor with its enhanced nano-structure is exceptionally durable and efficient in combat than his other stealth suits which were specifically designed to help him in his Assassination missions during his Assassin days. The Bleeding Prime Armor has been used to battle Taghiat and his Xir'algath. This armor is more advanced than any other previous hand to hand combat and stealth half armored suits, the entire armor is stored inside the detachable Arc Reactor on Bruce's chest. It possesses many capabilities and useful functions for Bruce to use at his disposal. Unlike his other hand to hand combat stealth half armored suits with a mask for a displayable HUD, this armor has the M.E.R.C.Y AI/OS built into it and possesses some of the most advanced technology and weapons compared to the other stealth suits Bruce Morgan has had over the course of his career as an Assassin. The Mark 1 - Model Prime -Bleeding Prime Armor can materialize nano booster wings for a boost in speed and stabilize flight when needed or when armor's palm repulsors can't provide stabilization. It also has the capability to shoot nanotech from the launchers mounted in the left and right arm which can be used to deploy external structures, that can be used to repair or build. Bruce uses this system to stop Taghiat from hurting Richard in battle, as well as sealing the stab wound in his abdomen when Taghiat stabs him. Bleeding Prime Armor - Design The Mark 1 has a vastly different design compare to his previous half armored and stealth suits. Featuring a color of all shiny silver all around the armor. It also includes the M.E.R.C.Y AI/OS, unlike his previous half armored stealth suits. The armor is much sleeker and more fluid than the previous suits, and there is less segmentation in the suit overall. That is due to suit's armor layer being one solid piece. This suit also has 16 micro-RTs (bigger and not as numerous but no showable as it's inside the smooth armor plating) throughout the surface providing additional power besides the main Arc Reactor or when the main Reactor is damaged. While inactive the armor can act as clothing for the operator paired to the Heads-Up Display (HUD) glasses with M.E.R.C.Y support if needed with a voice control function. The armor doesn't rely on the exoskeleton, unlike the previous suit designs, instead of when forming the suit forms a muscle layer which acts as strength enhancer, which is then covered by exo.structure and armor plating. Bleeding Prime Armor - Features Armor This armor features advanced Nano-Technology which helps in forming new structures and shapes of weapons in the suit. The Armor's composition consists of Gold-Titanium Nano-Particles. The entire Armor is stored within the removable Arc Reactor which also serves as a storing unit for Nano-Particles and can be deployed when needed. Despite the fact that the suit is composed of billions of Nano-Particles, the suit possesses incredible durability, power, and flexibility never seen in any of his previous stealth suits. Deformable Mark 1 can be completely disintegrated and re-shaped whenever the wearer desires thanks to its advanced Nanotechnology. Bruce usually uses this technology to remove the helmet for comfortable vision. Another example of this is when he was fighting Taighat, and he regrouped nanoparticles from his leg to his arm to form a new hand repulsor. Neurological Control Interface Despite M.E.R.C.Y disconnected from the Suit when Bruce entered in an area of lack of internet connection, he was able to normally operate the suit's various functions. The Neurological control interface when formed allows Bruce to operate the suit and form modules without M.E.R.C.Y's assistance. Bleeding Prime Armor - Capabilities Super Strength: The Armor amplifies the user's base strength and combat skills to extreme levels. This was demonstrated when Light Knight was blasting through hoards of Xir'algaths, as well as during the showdown with Taghiat. The suit proved to be one of two weapons able to make Taghiat bleed. Durability: The Armor is extremely durable, capable of withstanding blasts and extremely powerful strikes, as well as being completely bulletproof. This Armor is the most durable armor to date. This was shown when Light Knight withstood the entire energy projection from Taghiat, as well as being hit by pieces of broken-down Buildings at high velocity, surviving unscathed and during close combat with Taghiat and The Xir'algaths. Airtight seal: The Suit proved to be able to contain and separate the suit's inner environment (including the wearer) from the outside environment. This includes underwater and space. The suit is also capable of self-supplying breathable air to the wearer if the outside environment is unable to reliably supply any. Anti-Phasing Tech: '''The Armor is a completely sealed one-piece surface which prevents any sort of exposure of the internal components preventing beings from infiltrating the armor. The nanoparticles can adjust and vibrate at specific frequencies which prevent beings from phasing through or into the armor. '''Surface reforming/Augmentation: The Armor is capable of forming a wide variety of weapons and tools on its surface including arm cannons, extra thrusters, wings, and shields of variable size and form. While in combat the suit can move nanoparticles to cover other body parts if there isn't enough to completely cover the operator. Nano Particles after moving from one place to another can take up any shape of the new area it has been moved to. This was clearly shown when Light Knight moved particles of his leg towards his arm and creating left palm repulsor and shooting a beam out of it. Hyper-Velocity flight: It is safe to assume that the armor is capable of flight Mach 10 or faster with unibeam-level feet thruster and advanced palm flight stabilizers which makes it the fastest and most stable Light Knight armor to date. Extreme portability: '''The Suit can manifest itself from the new detachable Arc Reactor, which also works like a nanoparticle container. '''External Nanostructure deployment: '''The suit is capable of shooting some of its armor material to form structures to accomplish a wide variety of tasks. This was shown when Light Knight shot a Nanotech blocker on Taghiat's hands preventing him from using his energy manipulative abilities. Bleeding Prime Armor - Weapons '''Repulsors: '''The standard weapons of his suit. These repulsors are way more powerful than his other standard weapon. They can reshape to whatever design they want, inflicting more damage in combat. Thre repulsor beams are very powerful, as they were capable of going toe-to-toe with Taghiat in battle. '''Unibeam: '''This armor's Unibeam is presumed to be the most powerful of all, as it directs energy straight from the latest arc reactor. '''Formed weapons: The armor can form a wide variety of weapons including, but not limited to: * Repulsor Cannons * Energy Displacer Cannons * Nano Handblades * Nano Katar * Battering Rams * Energy Mallets * Foot Clamps * Automatic Energy Blasters * Energy Blade * Nano Shields * Energy Displacer Sentries * Zero Cannon These weapons help in delivering a very powerful series of attacks, making Light Knight more powerful in combat. Micro-Lasers: '''The Mark 1 has lasers mounted in the wrist similar to previous models. This was used to cut the thick armor of Taghiat' ship structure. '''Shoulder-Formed Micro-Missile Launcher: '''The Mark 1 can form Micro-Missile launchers on its shoulders. This was used to combat Taghiat in battle, which did their objective and that was to slow him down. '''Micro-Missiles: '''Mark 1 has new Micro-Missiles upper backside just below the neck area. Those missiles feature enhanced lethality in smaller packages. They were used against Taghiat in battle and proved to be effective in delivering a strong series of attacks. '''Zero-Cannons: Two liquid nitrogen cannons stored in the backside of hands. Medical Suture Spray: '''This function seems to be leveraging the nanoparticles of the suit to aid in tissue regeneration. Bruce uses this tech to suture and heals his stabbed wound in the abdomen after Taghiat stabbed him. Mark 2 - Model Prime - Endo-Sym Armor '''Endo-Sym Armor - History ''' In the events of 2059's Dark Reflection, when Bruce came back from the dead thanks to Mark saving the Universe with his Last Resistance. He more than ever had that burning desperation to build more suits of armor, this may have well left him with a bit of PTSD. When he remodeled his basic suit structure an idea struck his mind and that was to make the suit of armor out of a liquid metal which was composed out of a Symbiote. Barely knowing anything about Symbiote Biology, he invited Connor Williams, aka Spider-Man who he was bonded with a Symbiote called "Impulse" and became really close friends with. The idea sounded fantastic to Connor and he agrees to help Bruce Morgan's idea come to fruition. While Impulse wasn't so overly found about the idea of Bruce having his hands all around him, for Connor he agreed. Spending countless hours upon hours, learning every bit of detail from Impulse's Symbiote Biology he finally cracked the code and had it done. He designed a new suit of symbiotic, biological armor, which was partially based off of symbiote biology. Endo-Sym Armor - Features The Endo-Sym Armor is a full liquid smart-metal which hardens instantly on connection with Bruce's body. Unlike another suit of similar abilities, the Mark 1 - Model Prime - Bleeding Prime Armor, this suit is based on symbiote biology. So it doesn't rely on tech for an initial blonding process with Bruce, the start-up is completely psionic. The psionic bonding with the suit allows Bruce to control it remotely and call for it with no needs of electronics. Bruce Morgan has stated that the suit can "feel" him the same way he can "feel" the suit and referred to it as "alive". This connection extends to the point of it forming fully into a humanoid form that has similarities to that of a symbiote suit even when no bonded to someone, to punch through barriers in an attempt to get to its owner at his psionic command, but it doesn't have intelligence of its own, only a psionic link. The suit can be deployed or disintegrated in a natural way by a psionic command from Bruce to the Suit which lives currently in him, the bond is safe and because the symbiote is not sentient in the words that it can't think for itself, Bruce doesn't feel exhausted when and after using it and it doesn't feed off his life force. Endo-Sym Armor - Capabilities '''Super Strength: The armor amplifies Bruce's base strength and combat skills to extreme levels of peak super strength, the previous armor, the Bleeding Prime Armor was indeed strong enough to make Taghiat bleed which is to be stated that the skin of a Xir'algath is super durable and it would take a lot to make one bleed. So he took that base knowledge and amplified it, the armor is much stronger than its previous iteration allowing him to fight powerful beings up close and a leave a nasty mark. Durability: The Bleeding Prime Armor was durable enough to withstand very powerful energy manipulative blasts from Taghiat, and at the time Taghiat was known to be one of the strongest Xir'algath in existence. He remodeled it and now the armor is even more durable and capable of withstanding powerful blasts, strikes, and attacks. While his previous iteration, The Bleeding Prime Amor was completely bulletproof, this one is as well. Airtight Seal: The suit is able to contain and separate the suit's inner environment (including the wearer) from the outside environment. This includes both underwater, gas, radiation, and space. The suit is also capable of self-supplying breathable air to the wearer if the outside environment is unable to reliably supply any. Anti-Phasing Tech: The armor has a completely sealed surface which prevents any sort of exposure to the armor's internal machines. The liquid smart-metal vibrates with a blazing fast frequency which prevents beings phasing through and getting into the armor. Surface Reforming/Augmentation: The suit is capable of forming external modules that include lighting refocuser (which can be charged if a lightning or electricity user is near by to charge it up and fire concentrated beams of light which can lock on to the target and fire) and different forms of energy blades and energy shields. High-Velocity Flight: Like its previous predecessor, the Endo-Sym Armor can achieve hyper-velocity flight at full flight power with extremely powerful thrusters formed from both boots, the armor is, most likely, able to travel so fast it can reach Mach 12 or faster with unibeam-level feet thruster and advanced palm flight stabilizers. Extreme Portability: The suit can manifest itself from Bruce's body to either wrap around forming his armor or dissolving it into him. External Structure Deployment: The suit is capable of shooting some of its armor material to form structures to accomplish a wide variety of tasks, such as clams, tools, and so on, which are all techno-organic. Endo-Sym Armor - Weapons Repulsors: The standard weapons of the suit. These repulsors are more powerful in their standard mode than it was with the Bleeding Prime Armor. Repulsors can also be formed on the back of the suit, offering more offense if needed. Unibeam: The unibeam is fired from the center chest RT. Given the energy output of this model, it is the most powerful repulsor tech on the suit, being more powerful than its previous iteration the Bleeding Prime Armor. Formed Weapons and Tools: As with The Bleeding Prime Armor could form a wide variety of weapons and tools, so can the Endo-Sym Armor do as well only more efficiently. * Repulsors * Unibeam﻿ * Micro-missiles * Handblades * Cannons * Energy Displacer sentries﻿ * Energy Blades * Battering Rams * Energy Disp﻿lacer cannons﻿ * Automatic Repulsor Cannons * Sh﻿ields﻿ * Foot Unibeam * Power Mallets * Foot Clamps * Katar﻿﻿ * Zero Cannons * Repulsor Lighting Refocuser * Energy Shield * Cloaking mode * Energy/incapacitating/Bullet Ammunition Guns﻿ Shoulder Formed Micro-Missile Launcher: The Armor can form Micro-Missile launchers on its shoulder plates and gauntlets. When fired they can achieve a powerful effect on impact. Medical Suture Spray: A special spray of unknown composition stored in the gauntlets of the suit can be used to help seal and heal wounds much faster. It also doubles as a quick repair method for ship hulls. Repulsor Lighting Refocuser: The Repulsor Lighting Refocuser is a weapon that appears on his back which can absorb lightning and electricity and refocus it and disburses it into concentrated powerful beams which are more powerful than the standard Unibeams on both the Bleeding Prime Armor and Endo-Sym Armor. Cloaking mode: A while back, Katrina gave him a cloak which enabled Bruce to go invisible and now he finally found a chance to properly use it, he has implanted the cloaking technology in the suit and now it can turn him invisible and it also has a small EMP which disturbs the frequency of any other cloaking seekers and detectors, however, it can only help him so much if he is not battling or forming any other weapon and remains stealthy during that period of time, if he is to interact in battle and shoot the cloak would reveal his position. Miscellaneous: The suit is completely immune to psionic, fire, frequency and EMP attacks, though the EMP attacks can slow him at best it is not a complete guarantee. Mark 3 - Model Prime - Destroyer Prime Armor The Mark 3 is the third Light Knight Armor Suit created by Bruce Morgan. This armor was created in the events of 2059s The Dark Reflection and features in it. Bruce Morgan after the events of the 2059s The Invasion left him with a bit of PTSD, fearing that an event as that one would happen again. He built a few suits down the line in his free time and continues to build many suits for the future and what it would hold. Destroyer Prime Armor - Design The Mark 3 - Model Prime - Destroyer Prime Armor has a different and unique design to its predecessors. It has a big circle design stationed around the modified big chest RT. Its color scheme is merely dark grey with red hinted lights showing through the line like shapes. Unlike its predecessors, instead of having micro-RTs placed around the body. The modified big Arc reactor helps out with that, surging and giving much more energy through the armor. Increasing the chances of fire rate for the repulsors and make them much stronger and deadlier upon impact. What separates this armor more from the rest is that its made out of Vibranium. Like the Bleeding Prime Armor, it is also composed out of nano-particles, which materializes from the Arc Reactor around Bruce's body with a simple thought. Vibranium possesses the ability to absorb all vibrations in the vicinity as well as kinetic energy directed at it. The energy absorbed is stored within the bonds between the molecules that make up the substance. The Mark 3 - Model Prime - Destroyer Prime Armor uses the M.E.R.C.Y/OS/AI like the Mark 1 - Mode Prime - Bleeding Prime Armor. The armor does not rely on the exoskeleton, unlike previous designs, instead of when forming the suit forms a muscle layer which acts as strength enhancer, which is then covered by exo-structure and armor plating. Destroyer Prime Armor- Features Armor The Armor also features advanced Nano-Technology which helps in forming around the armor plating and structures around the user. Because Vibranium is not a flexible metal and when it's heated it is merely unbendable and unbreakable. The Armor's composition consists of Vibranium Nano-Particles. The entire armor is stored within a much bigger removable Arc Reactor which also serves as a storing unit for the Nano-Particles and can be deployed when needed with a simple thought of his mind. Despite the fact that the suit is composed of billions of Nano-Particles, the suit possesses mere unbreakable and durability, power, and flexibility because of the Vibranium Metal. Deformable Mark 3 can be completely disintegrated and re-shaped back on the user's body thanks to its advanced Nano-Technology, if it wasn't due to the Vibranium limitations from re-shaping itself in whatever the user wants in constant motion, it would have had the same capabilities as the Bleeding Prime Armor. However, Bruce does usually use this technology to remove the helmet for comfortable vision whenever he thinks of it. Neurological Control Interface Despite M.E.R.C.Y disconnected from the Suit when Bruce entered in an area of lack of internet connection, he was able to normally operate the suit's various functions. The Neurological control interface when formed allows Bruce to operate the suit and form modules without M.E.R.C.Y's assistance. Destroyer Prime Armor - Capabilities Super Strength: The Armor amplifies the user's base strength and combat skills to extreme levels. Being made out of Vibranium and has a much bigger and powerful Arc Reactor in the chest RT it's a bit more powerful than the Bleeding Prime Armor and Endo-Sym Armor. Durability: Being made out of Vibranium the Armor is extremely durable and almost nigh-indestructible of withstanding blasts and extremely powerful strikes, as well as being completely bulletproof. While this armor is the most durable one to date, Vibranium is nigh-indestructible, meaning it isn't completely. If enough force is applied to a specific spot over and over again the armor could break and cause some malfunctioning, while that is mostly not likely to happen it can. Airtight seal: The Suit proved to be able to contain and separate the suit's inner environment (including the wearer) from the outside environment. This includes underwater and space. The suit is also capable of self-supplying breathable air to the wearer if the outside environment is unable to reliably supply any. Anti-Phasing Tech: '''The Armor is a completely sealed one-piece surface which prevents any sort of exposure of the internal components preventing beings from infiltrating the armor. The nanoparticles can adjust and vibrate at specific frequencies which prevent beings from phasing through or into the armor. '''High-Velocity Flight: Like its previous predecessor, the Destroyer Prime Armor can achieve hyper-velocity flight at full flight power with extremely powerful thrusters formed from both boots, the armor is, most likely, able to travel so fast it can reach Mach 14 or faster with unibeam-level feet thruster and advanced palm flight stabilizers. Extreme Portability: The suit can manifest itself from Bruce's body to either wrap around forming his armor or dissolving it into him. Destroyer Prime Armor - Weapons Repulsors: The Mark 3's Repulsors are every bit as powerful if not more so than its previous iterations, with nearly instantaneous charging-firing speed. They are so powerful in fact that they can knock back Vibranium projectiles. Unibeam: The Unibeam is the armor's most powerful weapon. Because of the modified Arc Reactor and RT chest piece, the Unibeam is much more powerful than its predecessors such as The Bleeding Prime Armor and Endo-Sym Armor. Missiles: Mark 3 has 8 mini-missiles located on each shoulder. All of the missiles are very powerful capable of destroying objects like tanks. Rockets: Like almost every other predecessor of the Armor, the Mark 3 has large, powerful bunker-busting rockets with aiming systems in each forearm. It has 2 rockets in each gauntlet. Lasers: The armor also has powerful cutting lasers in each upper wrist that can slice through thick stone easily. Category:Characters